Memories
by Jamison D. R
Summary: Chris tries to move on after the death of his lover, soulmate, fiancee, Jesse Orlando. But Moving on seems harder then any demon, warlock, or spell can provide.
1. The Man in the Picture

**Memories _(Based on a True Story)_**

Chapter One – The Man in the Picture

He stood at the grave sight there were people around him, his friends, his family, but no one his pain like the pain he knew in his heart, his body. He felt broken and lost, his life revolved around the man in the ground, but now he was on his own. He stepped forward, he dropped the two roses down into the ground, and a tear fell from his eye. The cold air from north blew down on him, and the smell of rain in the air. He did not move from his spot, he continued to look down into the hole; the wet dirt hit his nostrils. He could hear the Pastor in the background continuing the ceremony, he wish they would all leave, but they had a right to be here. Standing in all black, pants, polished shoes, shirt, and a long coat…Chris Halliwell, stood at the top of the grave as the memories flowed through his head. It was only a week before his lover, Jesse Orlando, asked him to marry him, spend the rest of his life with him. The ring still on Chris' finger, a platinum ring with the intials JIO (Jesse Isaac Orlando), it felt extra heavy on his finger. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back into the memory.

…A crystal clear night on the bay, the moon was high in the sky and reflecting off the water, and wrapped in his lovers arms. The two stood on an old 1920's ocean cruise liner, which is now retired and used as a museum. The liner which called the _Queen Mary_ resembled a lot of the Titanic, only slightly smaller. Chris laid his head back on Jesses shoulder; Jesse pressed his cheek next to Chris'.

"I love you, my love." Jesse said to him.

"I love you too." Chris replied. "This is perfect."

"I agree." Jesse replied, "But I want to ask you something, but it won't happen right away."

"Yes?" Chris asked keeping his position still.

There was a slight pause, from Jesse's nervousness. Then Jesse took a deep breath, "Marry me?" He took out a ring and put it in front of Chris.

Chris looked down onto the ring, he was breathless. Out of the two and half years with Jesse, he always surprised him with amazing things at amazing moments. Chris smiled, and some how his placed out in front of him. Jesse put the ring on, slowly, turning it as the initials reflected in the moonlight.

"It fits." Jesse whispered.

"It does." Chris replied by default. "Sure thing babe."

Jesse gave a silent laugh, "That's you're answer to everything isn't it?"

"Where is yours?" Chris asked.

Jessed moved his hand from his lovers wrap, and placed it in front of his eyes, with "CPH" in the platinum.

"Perfect." Chris replied.

Jesse then looked at Chris in eyes. They both smiled, and kissed under the moonlight…

Chris was brought out from the memory, by the touch of his mothers hand on his shoulder. Everyone was looking at him, and his mother asked him in a soft voice.

"Did you want to read that poem?"

Chris just moved, and pulled the paper from his pocket. He moved next to the Pastor, and looked at the people who came out to celebrate the life of Jesse. He unfolded the paper and through his trembling chin, he read…

**The eternal days of was once love, came to horrific end,****  
****Into the days of black harsh realities cruel bend. ****  
****In the days behind we laughed so hard,****  
****The days ahead we will continue on.******

**Long from our world now, we ask you,****  
****To always visit and never forget.****  
****For the leaves of the fall, cry with color,****  
****The rains of the winter cry with emotion,****  
****The flowers of spring, plume with love,****  
****And the cruel sun of summer shows us the brutal end.******

**Longing for you will be hard,****  
****But moving on will be hardest,****  
****For you have touched my life and everyone here,****  
****Never forget the cross you were never meant to bear, so early.******

**The cruel night took you away,****  
****With the cowards of drunken mess,****  
****The beats of metal,****  
****At the cruel hour of eleven pm.******

**Angels cry from the heavens above,****  
****For your acceptance was to early,****  
****They prayed to god for a savor in your car,****  
****But God knew it was your time.******

**Angels fell from the heaven's above to be with us,****  
****To be with us now, in this dark hour.****  
****We cling to the Angels who have fallen from heaven****  
****We cling to them, as you once clung to our hands.******

**The flowers here on your coffin are only a taste of our emotion,****  
****The flowers plume with Reds and Whites,****  
****With the name "Jesse" stoned into wall above your grave,****  
****We will always look upon this as our gateway to you.******

**We ask the fallen angels from heaven to guard your grave,****  
****We ask them to protect you from the cruel evils of hell,****  
****To send you to the pure light and goodness of heaven****  
****We ask the Fallen Angels.******

**We will move on today, ****  
****Hardship carries with us the hard burden of business,****  
****With you now gone from our lives,****  
****We will not carry on easy.******

**We ask the fallen angels to assist us all in moving,****  
****We ask the Angels to aid Tina and Jim in their mourning,****  
****Before our own.****  
****Bring them peace, and bring them joy.******

**Fallen Angels from heaven above,****  
****Protect Jesse, as he had always protected Us.**

Chris looked up from his reading with tears coming down his face. He folded the paper and tried to put it back into his pocket, but it fell from his hand and he cried. His mother came up and pulled him into a tight hug, he cried into her shoulder.

(**Author's Note: **Hey Readers, I am back. Haha. Anyway I wanted to let you know that this doesn't fit anywhere into the _Sexy_ storyline, so don't try and place it anywhere. It's a true story, from my own personal experience; I hope you enjoy.)


	2. The Angel, that walked the Earth

Chapter Two – The Angel that walked the Earth

Chris had removed himself from his mothers grasp and walked away from her. He watched as the men put the dirt over the coffin, he wanted to stop them, jump down and pull Jesse out of the coffin. But it was not an option, nothing was an option anymore. He heard behind himself the many voices of people leaving, shaking hands and driving off. He heard Jesse's parents, Tina and Jim in the background, he wanted to help them in all of this, but how could he? He was barely moving himself.

The wind blew its harsh cold air across his face; he even felt a rain drop on his nose. He looked up and saw the picture of Jesse, the blue eyes, buzzed hair cut, strong face, and very handsome, surrounded by a circle of flowers, white roses. He knew Jesse would have liked that, he loved the smell of the white rose. He looked at the picture; he wanted it to talk, to say something. How could have Jesse been taken away like that? It wasn't fair. Then before Chris started to lose it, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hello son." Said Jim Orlando, Jesse's father. He was a very tall man, with blonde hair, a noble chin, the amazing blue eyes, and very strong.

Chris didn't say anything in reply; he continued to look forward in watching the men cover the burial.

"Chris, I know Jesse loved you very much, so please don't think of less of that." Jim began, "You were his best friend, before you were lovers. I remember the day he came to us two days before hand and ask us for his permission to marry you. A charming man."

Chris felt his eyes begin to water and chin to tremble.

"I was so proud when he asked though, just like an Orlando, very business like. An Orlando and a Halliwell, a perfect match in my eyes." Jim stopped, and looked down at Chris, his head was bowed and body shaking. Jim walked over and placed his large hand on Chris' back.

"Christopher," Jim said looking right into Chris's green eyes. "I know, I am feeling the pain, my only son dead, no siblings, he was my future and pride. And I know he was your future and pride, the two of us, meaning you and me Christopher have an understanding of what we're feeling."

Chris looked up at Jim, he saw his face no so serious anymore, but it was almost a mask. His face was on the verge of letting go, but he looked like he was holding strong. Jim and Chris put their foreheads together, and as Wyatt looked over Chris was saying something to Jim.  
Wyatt, a wholesome twenty year old, with long blonde curly hair, blue eyes, looked over at his brother. He remember the night too well, for anything since that moment, Chris had been silent to everyone.

October 10, 2005, Chris and Wyatt were watching the movie "Elizabeth." Chris is a senior in high school, and Wyatt a sophomore in college, home for the weekend. Chris had to watch this movie for his Shakespearian unit in his English class. He watched as Queen Mary on the screen bellowed on because of her stomach pains. However, Chris's mind was elsewhere, he looked down at his engagement ring. Wyatt looked over and smiled.

"You really love that thing don't ya?"

"That and the man who gave it to me." Chris smiled, touching the ring. "It was so perfect Wyatt, God I can't wait until he gets back from Los Angeles."

Wyatt smiled, "Love…gah!"

"That's because you've never loved before." Chris replied.

"On the contrary my young lover bee, Ashley counts." Wyatt replied.

"Um right," Chris said fascinated by the ring. "When's he going call?"

"He didn't call you last night?"

"No, I am kind of worried; he always calls me when he's away. Even when he is South of France every summer he gives me those twenty second phone calls." Chris then re-enacts the phone call, "_Hey baby! This phone call is costing me like a hundred bucks a minute, but you're worth it and I love you so much! Can't wait to see you. Love you!" _

Wyatt roles his eyes, and smiles.

"Ahhh Wyatt, when you picked up the phone once he said that to you, and –"

"And…yes I know. I was flattered even for myself. Geez kid, relax."

The two of them continued to watch the movie and then twenty minutes later the phone rang, and Chris leaped off the couch and went to it. _"My Baby" _Appeared on the screen, he flipped the phone open.

"Hey Babe!" Chris said with a smile.

"Christopher? This is Jim." He heard over the phone.

"Oh, hey."

"Christopher, I am so sorry, but Jesse was in accident. Can you orb to Los Angeles right away, Torrance Memorial Hospital, 5th floor. He doesn't have much time." Chris felt his world come to a stop, his stomach fall from under him, and his hands go cold. He orbed out while dropping the phone.

"Bro?!" Wyatt said turning around, "Chris?"  
Wyatt saw the phone on the ground, to the sound of a ring tone. Wyatt went to go pick it up, and his empathy went off. He got a huge wave of it hit him, he felt fear, shear terror, he hung up the phone and followed Chris' orb.

Wyatt followed his orb into a broom closet which was left wide open, he orbed in just in time for a nurse not to see him.

"Excuse me sir, what are you doing in there?" She asked.

"I am sorry; I am following my little brother." Wyatt walked out and into the clearing. He was in the middle of an ER ward. He looked around, _why would Chris be here?_ Wyatt thought.

"Oh god." Wyatt said, as he walked through the hospital. He saw Jim and Tina standing outside a room, a white male doctor walked out pulling off latex white gloves, and to Wyatt's horror, with blood. The doctor shook his head.

"CHRIS!?" Wyatt yelled.  
Tina fell into her husbands arms and cried.  
The doctor came up to Wyatt, "Sir, who are you looking for?"

"My little brother, is he in there?" Wyatt said pointing to the open room, with currents around the windows.

"Sir, please if anything he's going to need some alone time."

Wyatt was then nudged by a woman walking by.

"Oh, I am sorry sir." The woman with red hair passed before she covered her face with a tissue. Wyatt walked her walk to her car, and looked back into Chris' direction and saw Jim walking back from Chris; he put his hand on Wyatt's shoulder, and then walked on to Piper and Leo. Wyatt walked towards Chris, and stopped only feet from him.

"We have to go now." Wyatt said.

Chris turned his head, but only slightly and acknowledged. Chris then moved his sight back to the grave which was now completely covered and the men were taking their shovels and walked back to the shed. The wind blew cold again, and rain drops fell a few. He looked on the tombstone, which read:

_Jesse Isaac Orlando  
1988 – 2005  
The Angel, that walked the Earth._

He read it over, and over, it didn't change anything or bring any comfort. He stepped forward until the tips of his shoes were touching the newly laid dirt.

"Jesse," Chris began to speak.

Wyatt turned and looked; he noticed several others did as well.

"Baby," Chris continued, "I miss you so much. I am broken." His chin then began to tremble, and tears fell from his eyes once more. "Why did it have to happen this way? We did everything right. I have to go, but I can't. I'll be walking away from you, I don't know if I am strong enough to do that."

Piper Halliwell took a step forward, but the Pastor put his hand on her shoulder. Piper stopped.

"I know I will see you in my dreams, I will see you in my memories, I will see you in the countless pictures I have, and you're reflection in the ring on my finger; but none of it is the same, I can't live my life without you. Fourteen years Jess, I can't erase the entire time I knew you; I wish I could to make this easier. Fourteen years of amazing things, I am sorry I never spent more time with you, I am sorry I didn't go down to Los Angeles, with you. Maybe I could have changed things, and you would be standing next to me, Jesse, I love you so much!" he put his hands over his face and cried for a moment, then he removed them, he looked at the grave, "I will see you again my love. In heaven, but I don't know if I can wait that long to see you. Please come back, I am going now." He turned and began to walk to the car. As he passed his family his mother was in tears.

The drive home was a silent one, the clouds building over the horizon, and the outside getting darker and darker. The car stopped by a playground, Chris instantly recognized it as his old elementary school.

"I'll be home later." Chris said as he orbed from the car.

It was too late, Leo accelerated on the gas as Chris orbed out. Piper and Wyatt watched as he materialized onto a swing on the playground.


End file.
